


You Can Plan on Me

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you just got in, but we gotta head right out if we’re going to make it in time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Plan on Me

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "badfalcon" in 2015

“Howdy, stranger,” said Cam, grinning broadly, as John came down the ‘gate ramp and the wormhole from Atlantis disengaged behind him. “I know you just got in, but we gotta head right out if we’re going to make it in time, and I don’t mind if you sleep in the car.”

“Um, sure,” said John, leaning into the clap on the shoulder Cam offered instead of a kiss, in the middle of the crowded Gate Room, and ignoring Sergeant Harriman’s knowing smirk. “Let’s hit the road.”

John was asleep by the time they reached the highway, drifting off to Cam singing along to the classic rock station, but he jerked awake when Cam cut the car engine. 

“C’mon, sleeping beauty,” Cam said, smiling.

John was still half-asleep as he let the other man pull both their duffels from the trunk and lead him up the walk— only to stop short just inside the front door. “Cam,” he managed, after a long moment. “It’s halfway through _January_.”

The Mitchells’ house was still entirely decorated— garland down the banister, holly on the doorframes, electric candles on the windows, and a huge Christmas tree with brightly-colored wrapped present under it.

“We were waiting for you, silly,” said Mrs. Mitchell, pulling John into a motherly hug and not letting go until he started to step back. “Christmas is a time for family.”

“That’s right,” her husband agreed. “If we couldn’t have the whole family together, we decided to wait. So, I hope you brought your appetites, boys, because Wendy’s got an Christmas entire feast planned for tomorrow night.”

“I—” John began, but Cam elbowed him gently. 

“I wouldn’t argue with them, if I was you,” he cautioned, then smiled and leaned up for a kiss. “Merry Christmas, Sheppard.”

John smiled back. “Merry Christmas.”

THE END


End file.
